drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Moghedien
Name: Lillen Moiral / Eden Chosen: Moghedien Description: During the time of her death she had been too close to the real world and her own body was destroyed. She was returned to the world, but in a new body of a tall blond darkfriend woman called Eden. Eden is very tall, taller than most men. She has blue eyes and blond curly hair, which she like to tie to a bun or braid. She is somewhat curvy, but not too much. She do not know her age, but she looks like less than thirty. = Character History = Darkness. She was floating in the endless darkess. Something flashed. An image of a blue bird in a golden bird-cage and a four year old girl beside the pond in the garden. The image was gone, but it brought a memory of lost childhood moment to her slowly awakening mind. Sweet the memory was – and thrilling. A thought inside a four years old girl’s mind had formed suddenly when she was taking the bird called “Jewel” out. In the garden and beside the pond, she let Jewel out to freedom, but it always came to her when she called it. She had had the bird as long as she remembered. The thought was cruel, but children often are with their immature conscience and only later realize the consequences. But this girl, Lillen, knew exactly what was going to happen, when she sank the bird in cage into a water. She did that slowly, smiling and watching Jewel screaming and trying to get out. Watching the bird taking its last breath. Watching the life slowly departing its small body. The little girl was enchanted and she never got rid of the desire to do it again and again. But she was very intelligent little girl and knew what to say and how to hide what she had done. Lillen Moiral was a sweet girl, very intelligent but serious. Her parents, Heiran and Myrial Moiral adored her. She had a brother, nine years older Leks. Heiran Moiral was respected man in the V’saine. He was a teacher of a theoretics of economy in Collam Daan. When Lillen was eleven, Heiran was offered a seat in a Council of Merchants of the M’jinn City. He accepted the it and they moved to M’jinn. Myrial Moiral was one of the driving forces in V’saine’s cultural life. The darkness had turned to thick greyness, and more images of her life flashed through her mind. Strange. In some of the flashes she was blond, and then again dark. Sometimes she did something kind of which she was pround and was smiling. And instantly those images were replaced by a image of serious dark haired girl thinking dark thoughts. Very strange. Most of the flashes lasted only a second or a half, some of them stayed longer, but she got stuck with one particular memory for a long time. She was eleven and very unhappy girl who lived in V’saine. She had didn’t have friends at school, the only one she had. Ellien, tend to tease and taunt her a lot. Life was miserable, and she had started her secret hobby again after years. First she killed only little wild animals, mice and birds, but the temptations was too strong to resist when had an opportunity to steal the dog of her so-called friend. The dog was rather small, only a bit larger than a cat and it had followed Lillen very eagerly. She wanted to revenge Ellien somehow. She enjoyed killed the dog now more than ever. It served a purpose. Smiling she watched its life fading away. But the moment was broken by a voice of Leks, her brother. He was looking for her and when he found her and the dead dog by the pond, he realised immediatelly what she had done. What she was going to do now? Leks surely would tell her parents and would not help her hiding her secret.What to do now? She panicked, screamed aloud and grabbed something which made Leks rising higher and higher in the air and his face was twisted. Then, he just dropped to ground dead. All she could do was hide the dog in the pond until her parents were there, alarmed by her screaming. She spluttered somethng about robberies to her parents. It was investigated, of course and everyone saw her story was a lie. Residues of saidar were strong around the place. Sometimes one branch in a tree grows twisted and it needs to be cut off, this time however, her parents were overprotective. They wanted to believe that Lillan was innocent and everything had been an accident. Soon after the offer to Heiran Moiral was given and accepted. They moved to M’jinn where they wanted to start everything all over again. They never talked about the tragedy, it was not forgotten but hidden. Also it was a important lesson for Lillen: she needed to be more careful, not to allow herself get panicked. She started in a new school her studies as well as saidar training. Perhaps she would be Aes Sedai someday? Perhaps it would give her more power, more opportunities to use her intelligence? She asked herself. From now on, she concentrated hard studying, she had a goal to reach. She didn’t need friends, she only needed herself. Following steps of her father, she studied economics. Her father gave her private lessons as well. He used to be a respected teacher in Collam Daan – it would have been stupidity not to use his knowledge. Her mother educated her social and cultural skills. But as soon as they had given her everything they could., she got rid of them, and at the same time cut all her tieds to the past and to the unfortunate tragedy by the pond. Finally after years of hard work, she was raised to Aes Sedai. She began working her way to the positions of power in M’jinn. She was not in a hurry. The work was slow, well prepaired and determined. Sometimes her way was helped by pure luck, but sometimes it was aided by convenient deaths. During those times she found out the usefulness of Tel’aran’rhiod. Of course it had been a part of her Aes Sedai education, but never before had thought it as a tool for her. When she was given a chance to swear to the Dark One, she did it gladly. Slowly the grayness around her turned to feelings. She knew she had a body, at least she assumed she had. But, at the same time it was something familiar and something very strange. The flashings of her life had ended and her conscience was somewhere between sleeping and awake. Eden woke up suddenly and stood up. She looked around the room and noticed that Be’lal had gone. She was sweaty, almost wet and panting rapidly. What kind of a dream she had had? Had she been unconscious all night? At least it felt like it… She washed herself and tied her long blond hair to a bun. Smiling she sat down by the small table on the balcony and started to eat her breakfast. Eden was very kind woman. She didn’t know her age, but everyone who thought she was less than thirty. That could be, but she had had a rough and not very pleasant life. And was a small wonder to feel protected and loved first time since her childhood. She didn’t know the price she needed to pay for it. Surely as water was wet she was going to pay - greater the happiness, greater the payment. Even she didn’t remember much of her pass she knew it had been always like that. She put away those uneasy thoughts. It was now and only that mattered to her. She didn’t want to think her future and even less her uncovered past. Deep inside she still was that nervous, uncertain and inhibited woman that came to serve Duram Laddel Cham. Suddenly Be’lal stood in front of her talking to her. He just appeared there from nothing, her breakfast was eaten and she didn’t feel anymore hungry. Perhaps she had eaten it herself? It appeared that few hours had passed in a second and she could not remember anything of it. She had had these blank moments before, even before her life with Be’lal. He didn’t seemed to care about it, so did she need to care? If she had any concerns of it, she hid them well, even from herself. Moghedien cursed herself. She was disgust every time she needed to use her new body. She didn’t like Eden, and she hated her thoughts that sometimes echoed to her mind when she was using her. Recently she had been forced to use Eden more than usually, she was on the edge of coping it. But it was necessary to talk with Be’lal. All those preparations they needed to do in Tarabon - he could not survive without her help. The question she left unasked was did she survive without Be’lal? Category:Chosen Category:CotS NSW Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies Category:NSW